Twin Tree Ranch
by BlackEyedCat
Summary: Zoey's class goes on camp to twin tree ranch. Michael falls in love with a horse and Chase spends the whole time trying to outdo the hot councilor. Logan's lies endanger Zoey's life, Quinn studies animal psychology...and Lola's survival without a cell.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or the characters.**

A/N: This is a cowritten story with TheOfficialMe and Ally. Enjoy! :)

* * *

"All I'm saying is that there is no way that you finger could physically get that long!" Logan exlaimed holding his thumb and forefinger in an L shape out in front of him.

"You wish," Chase rolling his eyes in disgust as his roomate picked up a ruler.

"Okay, put that thing down before you hurt yourself," Michael said snatching the ruler off Logan.

Zoey turned around and put her finger to her lips to shush the boys as the teacher entered the classroom with an arm load of papers that look suspiciously like permission slips. She began handing them around to each desk for each person.

Lola picked up the paper and scanned the short paragraph, "Camp!" she exclaimed in disgust. "I cannot go to camp, I just got my nails done!" she held up a hand, showing off her French tipped nails.

"Well Logan just got his hair highlighted, but you don't see him complaining," Chase said, receiving a dirty look from Logan.

"Oh come on guys, this could be fun," Zoey said, reading through the list of activities.

"Yeah, it could be a great adventure," Chase quickly agreed

"Just think of how it could expand our knowledge of survival in the outback world," Quinn said enthusiastically, failing to encourage Lola.

"Wait, does this mean we have to horseback ride?" shouted someone from the back of the class.

"Dude, thats a girl sport!" Chase exclaimed.

"No it isn't!" Logan exclaimed, "I've done it heaps of times."

"Really? Me too!" Michael said, "What style do you do?"

Logan looked at him as if he was brain dead, "Horse riding..."

"Oh, I ride sidesaddle!" Michael said, receiving silence from the rest of the room.

"Dude, that is so gay!" Chase laughed.

"That's the only way I learnt," more silence, "It was for a play!"

"Well gee, that changes everything!" Logan said with heavy sarcasm.

"Okay class, you can talk about the camp when you leave," the teacher said in exasperation. "Before start of term I took the liberty of sending the forms to your parents for an advanced response. You leave tomorrow, you may want to begin packing tonight."

Half the class's draw dropped and errupted in whisperes even with the teacher's failed attempts of shushing them again.

* * *

A/N: Okay, well here's a Zoey 101 Fanfic that two of my friends and I worte when we were bored. This chap is pretty short since its the prologue, but the others will be longer.

_BEC_


	2. To camp we go

"I cannot believe that we are going to a place where there will be no showers, no running water, no electricity, no TV and no cell phone range!" Lola complained listing her complaints off on every finger she find including a few of Zoey's.

"What I can't believe is that you managed to find a relatively farmy outfit in a fashion store with one days notice," Zoey said gesturing to Lola's "cowgirl" attire.

Lola smoothed down her jeans and pink flannel shirt proudly.

"Ten more minutes kids and you'll be at camp Twin Tree Ranch," the bus driver called down to the impatient students, tired of sitting in the same bus seat for the past three and a half hours.

"Does that mean there only two trees in the entire ranch?" one of the students seated at the back of the bus called down.

"Hmm, that would be interesting. How could the animals and farmers survive with merely two trees on their entire ranch?" Quinn queried.

Zoey's cell rang before Quinn could manage to investigate any further into the matter. "Dustin?" she asked into the receiver recognising his number.

"Zoey!" Dustin exclaimed back. "I thought I'd lost you forever!"

"It's only a week."

"But you didn't tell me you were leaving today!"

"Yes I did, five times!"

"I feel so alo-"

"Dustin? Dustin? I think the range just dropped out," she decided when she couldn't find any other reason for her brother's sudden disappearance.

"That's it! This is where it starts. The beginning of the end of humanity as we know it!" Lola cried throwing herself across Quinn and Zoey's laps.

The bus slowly rolled to stop after passing through the wooden archway with the ranch's name engraved into the header.

Grabbing bags from the under carriage students began lining up in front of the large mess hall where they would be directed into their groups and to their cabins by a camp councillor.

"Hey guys," said a smooth, male, voice, they looked up to see who it was. A guy who looked about 19 was standing there, "I'm Jake, I'm going to be your camp councillor for the week."

The girls all gaped up at him. Smooth chest muscles complimented by the tight white shirt attracted eyes first, then was the bright blue eyes that shone out from under his black Stetson, the wide brimmed hat hiding sandy blonde hair.

"Wow, he's hot," one of the girls behind Zoey whispered.

"Gee, point out the obvious why don't you," the friend giggled back.

"What is this guy trying to do, start a world war three?" one of the guys half joked to the others.

"You all ready to get started?" Jake asked the unenthused students in front of him.

All girls in the class scrambled to be in the councillor's line of view as they began exclaiming how very excited they were about this camp.

Chase glared resentfully as he noticed Zoey was one of the many desperate admirers.

Jake's mouth cracked open to show a row of white teeth reflecting his enthusiasm towards the group. "Alright then. First we'll break off into groups. I've been told you will share a cabin with the same people who you share a dorm with back at PCA to avoid complication. You should go unpack now and just have a look around. You can choose your own cabins, but boys on the right side and girls are on the left, just write your names on the door. My cabin is that one right there if you need any help."

There was a brief silence and then a sudden flurry of bags as the fifteen girls rushed towards the cabins. Cries of triumph as three girls that lived down the hall from room 101 at PCA reached the cabin next to Jake's seemed to settle the flurry.

The twenty boys made their way more slowly to their cabins, seeming to get as far away from the councillor as they could.

The girls dumped their bags on bunks as quickly as they could and ran outside to the mess hall again to see if they could catch another glimpse of more Jake. There he was, in all his glory.

Zoey, Lola and Quinn huddled together and giggled when Jake smiled over at them. Chase glared at the councillor's back before striding over to the girls, taking Zoey around the shoulders he swung her away from Jake attempting quite unsuccessfully to be subtle in distracting her attention. "So, uh, how 'bout those trees?"

"Oh, yeah..." said Zoey looking at the small cluster of trees. "There are more than two..."

"Then why is it called Twin Tree Ranch?" Lola asked coming over to look at the trees as well.

"There must be some sort of historical story behind why it's called that," Quinn explained, "Like there were only two trees here when the first settlers came to this spot. Or there were only two trees of one particular kind in this whole area!"

"Actually it's called Twin Tree Ranch because the entrance is made out of the trunk of two trees..." Jake explained simply.

Quinn glared at him, "That's too simple, there must be more behind it!"

"Well you can think about that while we start our first activity," Jake said changing the mood to excitement. "First off who's in cabin 1G and 1B?"

Three girls and three boys raised their hands.

"Okay you six are one group. And everyone in 2G and 2B will be a group, 3G and 3B a group and so on and so forth. So take five minutes to find your group members and meet back here." Jake walked back into his cabin to get gear for the first activity.

Most students looked blankly around at the others wondering who was in their group.

"How are we supposed to tell who's in our group?" Lola asked in bewilderment.

"We'll just check the names on the cabin opposite to us," Zoey explained, leading the way to the bys 

cabin opposite theirs.

"Chase, Logan and Michael," she read out loud. "Well at least we're with friends," she shrugged while Quinn and Lola rolled their eyes at the irony.

The girls went to find their new group members down near the mess hall and inform them of their news. The boys were propped up against the wooden wall looking at all the other people.

"Maybe Kelly Atkinson," Chase pondered.

"Yeah, but we already decided on Anna Karev and Kelly doesn't share the same dorm," Logan argued.

"Well then maybe we should ditch the Anna idea, all her roomies are gross and I want our group to have something nice to look at every time we turn around to talk to them," Michael decided.

"Well then aren't you lucky," Zoey said joining them, "Because you got us."

"What?" Logan said hoping he had heard her wrong.

"Hey that's great!" Chase exclaimed. "There won't be any of that awkward getting to know new peopleness."

"That's the whole point of camp!" Logan exclaimed, "Getting to know different people and making new friends!"

He sighed at the others bewildered looks, "I wanted to be able to use my new pickup lines on unsuspecting camp goers"

"What's your new pickup line" Zoey asked curiously.

"You must be my library card, because I'm checking you out," he said proudly.

The others groaned, "No wonder you never get any girls" Quinn sighed.


End file.
